


maybe just perhaps

by JenLi



Series: Selection OC 6 [4]
Category: Selection OC
Genre: 8k of Suggestive Dialogue and Kevin Third-Wheeling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenLi/pseuds/JenLi
Summary: Challenge 2
Series: Selection OC 6 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742209
Kudos: 3





	maybe just perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> Haha it's only 8k this time, but I hope it's acceptably readable. Since you're all so disappointed I'll definitely make the next one 20k just for y'all.
> 
> In all seriousness, this was a trip. Thank you, Anna.
> 
> No trigger warnings, but there's,,, suggestive dialogue. That is all. Goodbye.

Okay, so he was late. Worse things have happened to her, and the less time spent with men she was sorely not interested in, the better. 

He was supposed to be there when he arrived, but it wasn’t until 20 minutes later that he pulled up in a black Audi that practically screamed Pretentious Prince. She stood from the bench she was sitting on to greet him, eyebrows raised expectantly. The car they’d delivered her in still sat there, waiting for her to finally be in the prince’s custody, but she had a feeling she would rather get back in the moment he spoke. 

“8:30, huh?” she asked once he got out of his car.

Arin glanced at his watch as if he didn’t know he was late. “Oh, would you look at that. Who knew?” The sarcasm in his voice was unnecessary, but she didn’t comment on it. Yet. But her patience was running out as it always did with guys like him.

“All these fancy watches, and you can't even use one.”

He frowned and looked down at his watch for a moment. She wasn’t well-versed in watch values, but she doubted it was cheap. He looked back at her. “Are you done?”

She hummed.  _ Got him. _ “For now.” She did her best to shift gears then. She wasn’t exactly wanting a fight when they were apparently required to spend time together, but he really wasn’t making it easy. “How was your day?” Easy, non-confrontational.

He stopped in front of her, eyes noticeably narrowed. “Fine.” He looked toward the massive building, an observatory she’d never heard of. “Can we go?”

Oh, he was testing her, alright, and not in the way he wished to. “You dragged me out here, so you call the shots.”

“Trust me, this wasn’t my idea.” He glanced down at her as he began to ascend the steps, and she couldn’t do anything but follow. “So I really don't care what we do.”

Where was this guy in the kitchen when they were actually having conversations? Sure, he’d been a bit of a dick, but not like this. “Glad we’re in agreement then. You could have chosen a less dramatic date if you really didn't want to do this.”

“I had nothing to do with this, Jen.” At least he actually remembered her name even if he did say it with contempt

It took a couple of leaping steps for her to catch up to him— _ damn these heels _ . “If you're going to act like an asshole all night, I would really rather spare us both the misery.”

He stopped walking right at the top of the steps and looked at her for an uncomfortable amount of time. She really didn’t care if he didn’t want to do this, but she didn’t need his pissy attitude all night. If he didn’t want to do something, she would be more than happy to just go back to fucking bed. “Let’s just go inside.”

“Whatever.” He opened the door for her, at least, and she walked into the Griffith Observatory without another word. The last time she’d been to a place like this was during sophomore year of high school when she and her friends huddled in the back of the bus and played terrible music until the chaperones confiscated their phones. Back when she cared about school a mild amount and let herself be close to people. Eight years. Hard to believe it’d been that long now. 

“Have you been here before?” she asked once they were inside, door shut behind them. It was more beautiful than it had any right to be, looking more like a museum than a functional observatory. In the immediate entrance laid a giant pendulum carved into the floor, and above it a ceiling painted to perfection that reminded her of the Sistine Chapel.

She’d been expecting Arin’s answer to run along the same lines they had been, but his answer was surprisingly genuine, if not a little defeated in its delivery. “Yeah, but it’s been a couple years.”

“It’s pretty,” she said, eyes a little narrowed at the sound of his voice, but she didn’t comment further. Instead, she turned around to face him as she set her hands on the edge of the pendulum. “What's supposed to happen on these dates exactly?” She’d heard a few whispers, but no one had exactly disclosed much to her, and she hadn’t asked either. Though, the bit she had heard hadn’t exactly been good.

His face was softer now when his eyes moved from the pendulum to her, eyebrows furrowed. “Apparently the exact opposite of what I've been doing.”

She wasn’t surprised. She hadn’t heard of him doing anything right thus far. “And what have you been doing?”

He turned around to match her position with his back turned to the pendulum as he leaned against the edge. “I'll only tell you if I get my three things first.”

_ A bartering man. _ “That doesn't seem like a fair trade if you ask me.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Well, if I recall correctly I gave you six things and you only gave me two. I told you I'd collect them.”

He had, indeed, though she hadn’t expected it to be so soon. Then again, the last time they’d spoken had been over a week again, but she needed at least another two before she was ready to divulge much more than she had already. “How about I give you one in exchange for your terrible dating methods, and you can collect the rest later?”

“That's not really fair but fine. You better make it a good one.”

Fair, maybe not, but he still caved. “What's your desired subject of personal information?”

“Mistakes.”

It was like he knew already, like he was trying to get her to confess to some kind of crime. It was impossible, of course, but her skin still prickled at the idea. If there was anyone who couldn’t know about what she’d done, it was Arin Schreave. “This is going to sound weird considering where I am in life, but the first one I recall is moving back to Illéa.” There. Not incriminating but genuine enough for him to drop the topic.

His reaction was also worth it when he blinked at her like she’d grown a second head. His precious Illéa could do no wrong in his mind. “Wow, no offense.”

Somehow, it was the funniest thing he’d said to her. She smiled. “Sorry, I didn't realize you identified as the entire country of Illéa. My bad.”

“I don’t.” His eyebrows raised. “But why move back if you dislike it so much?”

“I don't hate it. I mean, certain aspects aren't my favorite.” Like the entire government and caste system. “It was more that I wish I hadn't moved away from my family, even if it meant going to my dream school.” Her father, Yale alum. Her grandfather, Yale alum. Her idol, Yale alum. She’d always known she had to go there, even at age 13 when they’d made the decision to let her live with her father so that she could go to private school in Illéa, much to her mother’s dismay. Now she wondered what would’ve happened if she’d just gone to the best school in the German Federation, stayed away from this godforsaken place.

“Well, what are the things you do like?”

“Nice one.” Real subtle. “I like... how big it is. There are a lot of different places and people. The monarchy is at least slightly entertaining, and your political field definitely has a lot of different things going on at any given time.” That was the nicest thing she could come up with, but she couldn’t say any of it was special to Illéa.

He gave her a little smirk. “And princes do their own dishes.”

“Who said that makes you special?” She glanced at him, face becoming more serious. “I answered your question. Now it's your turn.”

“It doesn’t make me special at all.” A frown appeared on his face as he sighed. “What was it you wanted to know again?”

“Great memory you’ve got,” she mumbled, tapping her nails on the edge of the pendulum to fill the silence. “You said the dates were supposed to go the exact opposite way you were doing them, and I asked what you did wrong.”

He blew out a long breath into the air. “They just haven't been running smoothly.”

She’d heard, but she couldn’t say it was due to logistical errors. “Ah, yeah. Definitely your fault.”

He frowned, and she resisted rolling her eyes. “Well, you sure seem pleased. Care to share why?”

“Nothing. Just saying that if you were greeting all the girls the way you greeted me, I have a feeling your greatest adversary is yourself.” She shrugged, sparing him a glance. “Or who knows. Maybe you just don't like  _ me. _ ”

“Maybe I don’t like  _ any _ of you.”

“Then maybe you should restructure your priorities to work on fixing your shitty conflicting personalities rather than wasting everyone else's time trying to figure out what it is you actually want.” Another glance. “There’s a thought.”

She forgot how this felt, the rush of arguing. It was nice for a second there with Ava, but there was nothing at stake there. Most intensely, she remembered the arguments with Ian, usually ending in one way. She yelled. That was the only way he would ever listen to her, and even then, he usually brushed it off one way or another. He didn’t often yell back, though, and if he did, then that was the moment she realized her mistake.

Arin didn’t seem to anger very easily, at least. Irritating, but maybe lucky. “I know what I want, Jen.” He took a step away from the pendulum and began walking toward the entrance of a hall. Removing himself from the situation. If only that would help him.

She scoffed, glancing at the pendulum once before stalking after him. He may have been able to hide from his decisions in the palace, but not here. “So if you know what you want, then why are we still here? You avoided us like the plague for three weeks and now act like we're the bane of your existence for daring to be chosen for this thing you put on. Forgive me if I question your decisions.”

No response. She would make him regret it.

“Really? You're just going to walk away? Bet you're going to make a great leader.”

He stopped to turn to look at her.  _ There it is. _ “I'm trying, what more do you want from me? You don't even want to be here.”

That made her pause. Did she? It wasn’t her preferred choice in vacations, but she wasn’t having the worst time she’d ever had. Some parts were even… enjoyable. “That's not an accurate assumption.”

“Then correct me. It's what most of you—especially  _ you _ —like to do,” he said as he pointed at her to emphasize his point. “So let's hear it. I'm all ears.”

_ Triggered much? _ “Oh, I'm  _ so  _ sorry I called you out on behavior. God forgive me if I hurt your feelings.” She shook her head, trying to clear it from him. “If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be. Can't say you're making it easy to actually want to be here either.”

“Well, then I guess you can pack up your bags when we get back. I wouldn't want to make things difficult for you.” The anger on his face was becoming visible now. She felt it in her bones.

“Fine, take me home,” she said after giving him a wry laugh.  _ Call his bluff. _ “Reduce your dating pool. Me being here obviously won't make a difference to you.”  _ I dare you. _

He raised his eyebrows at her. “That’s a great idea.” He walked past her then and toward the exit. “Let’s go!” he called over his shoulder.

She followed him without a second thought. There was no way she was losing this fight, whatever it was. “Sounds fucking perfect to me!” Once she got closer, she trailed behind him. “You know, you had me going there for a while.” He washed his own dishes, maybe wasn’t a complete asshole, and he actually wanted to know shit about her, even if she didn’t want to tell him. They all added up to something, and yet he was so inaccessible at the same time that it was impossible to actually feel  _ anything _ for him.

“Good. We can get you on the last flight to Waverly tonight.” He walked out of the main doors and began his descent from the steps, but she still continued her pursuit.

“Wonderful. I can't wait to add you to my long list of mistakes.”  _ Say something. Give me something to regret. _

“Well, it seems like we both have things to look forward to about you going home.” 

He got into the driver’s side of the car as she practically threw open the door to the passenger’s side. “Glad I at least gave you enough grief while I was here. Hopefully you have things to think about.” 

“I can’t say I do,” he said as he fastened his seatbelt and started the car. When she didn’t move, he stared expectantly at her until she fastened her seatbelt as well.  _ Weirdo. _ He started toward the exit then, his movement still stiff from her words.

“Guess you're blind then. Good luck finding a wife.” She glanced at him. “If that's even your end goal, or are you playing around with that too?”

“I’d rather be blind than angry at the world.”

Angry at the world. Just the assumption was enough to make her scoff. He’d claimed he had enough people on his case, but apparently not enough to tell the difference between anger and a bit of confrontation from someone who needed to feel something. “What makes you think I’m angry at the world? I’m not even angry at  _ you. _ ” He didn’t deserve the honor of being on her list of priorities.

“No?” he asked as he threw up one of his hands. “Then why were you yelling at me?”

She’d barely raised her voice. Her full-blown yelling wasn’t enjoyable for any party involved, but some were able to attest to its impact, though she tended to reserve it for special occasions. She doubted Arin was in the mood for her explanation, so she said simply, “Feels like the only way to get you to listen.”

Silence. No argument. A small win. He and Ian were the same. No way to get through until they felt threatened in some way. It would’ve hurt less if Arin’s opinion of her relied on her staying, and that currently wasn’t going well. Going home meant, well, going home, and she didn’t want to see who was waiting for her. Not yet, at least. Maybe not ever if she could help it.

She may have been done with Ian, but she didn’t trust her opinion to remain that way when he was no doubt going to do everything to get her back. Unless he was done with her like everyone else.

Her elbow sat on the window of the car, she looked down at herself. Her maids said she looked good in purple, and she was inclined to agree, shaking away Ian’s voice in her head telling her he never liked that color. The strapped black heels were a questionable choice, but they did look good, even if her feet hated every moment. It was a pity all her maids’ work was going to waste.

At least she got time away. Even if it wasn’t much, it gave her time to think, and that was all she did for the past month. Month. Not that long. Maybe he was over it, ready to get on his knees for when that was something he never would do. Maybe he was angry as he was when he tried to get her pregnant. Maybe he was worse.

The possibilities were endless, and that was what scared her the most.

The car shifted after what only could’ve been a few minutes, and she opened her eyes to see Arin still staring forward but turning around. “Where are you going?” she asked as she rubbed her eyes. The headaches had waned over the month, but the tiredness had not.

“We have to go back,” he said, his voice still on edge but slightly cooled from the tone he had before.

She glanced over at him from her slouched position. “Why?”

Their eyes met for just a split-second before he answered her. “I forgot Kevin.”

_ Who the fuck is Kevin? _ It took a moment for the name to appear in her memories, other girls talking about their dates and the mysterious bodyguard who only talked on occasion, if he was ever seen at all. They’d left him in their blind rage, and something about it made her burst out into uncontrollable laughter as she pressed her forehead against the window. “God, you’re a fucking disaster.” That was the one redeeming thing about him, she thought. At least he had things to hate about him. 

“Well, I’ve never been arrested, so…” He didn’t continue, leaving it as that as he drove back.

“Never said I wasn't a disaster,” she said as she brushed her fingers over the car door.  _ How much damage would I take if I just got out now? _ “You have no idea. You're just in the club.” It sounded like a joke when she said it, but he couldn’t have known how serious she was. Her arrest was just another marble in the bag.

“I don't want your shitty club membership.” Some part of it hurt, but at least there was some lick of emotion beside it instead of talking to a brick wall.

She watched as the speed on the speedometer increased, but not enough for him to go over the speed limit. He really didn’t like taking risks, did he? “Too bad. You have it. Deal with it.”

She saw him look at her in her peripheral vision for a fraction of a second longer than he should’ve while driving before his eyes went back to the road. “You don’t even know me.” They were on the road leading up to the observatory now, not too long before they were off to finally seal her fate.

“Well... ditto, I guess. Not like you make it easy. All you've managed to tell me is that you don't like any of us and hate your life.” She glanced at him again. “Forgive me if I’m a little hesitant.”

He slowed the car down to a stop despite them being in the middle of the road, and she could only sit silently when he turned to her. “What do you want from me? All you do is tell me what I’m doing wrong and honestly I don’t need more of that in my life.” He blew out a breath, one that was laced with obvious anger, but she couldn’t find it in herself to feel bad for him. Entirely. Sometimes it was easy to forget a person laid behind his mask, and no matter what she said, she would always care a little too much about people. “I don’t dislike all of you, and I don’t hate my life, but I  _ do _ hate the assumptions you’re making based on… what?”

Personal experience? Not quite, though some of that was involved too. Really, it was a combination of everything. His abrasiveness, how she’d heard others talk about him, and maybe a bit of her own projections. Perhaps, just maybe, not all of them were fair. And maybe in Yale you were never taught to back down, but maybe it was better this way. “Fine. I’m sorry.”

His eyes were on her for a moment, likely surprised that she’d let it go. It would be the last time too. “Let’s just get Kevin and go,” he said while shifting the gear back into drive.

She glanced at him again but hoped she moved her gaze fast enough that he didn’t see. Even when she was sorry, he was still an asshole. “Fine. Don't waste your time getting me on a flight, though. I'll leave the palace and figure my own shit out in Angeles.”

Even if she wasn’t in the palace, that didn’t mean she necessarily had to go home. What better place to hide from her realities than one of the most populated provinces in the country? It was, of course, unfortunate that her picture had been broadcasted on every screen across the country, but it wasn’t like she’d been engaged to the prince. She wasn’t Felicity. She could get by. Her credit cards were tucked into her bag just in case, and maybe her maids could leave her with some kind of clothing if they wouldn’t be cursed by their bosses for it. Not the end of the world. She could figure things out. Maybe a visit to her mother in Europe was overdue, and she had all summer.

“Jen, if you really want to go then I’ll help you. I’m not going to just kick you out into the night on your own.”

The gesture was nice and all, but she really did not want his help in any form, especially if he put her in this position in the first place. “I  _ never _ said I wanted to go. You're the one who told me to leave, and either way, I don't care. I just can't go back yet.”

“I’d have thought you’d be thrilled to go home and get away from me.”

“Not everything’s about you,” she mumbled before raising her volume. “I don't hate you. You're just…” The gesture she gave wasn’t of anything in particular, but she hoped it got the point across. He was infuriating in his own way, but not the worst she’d ever dealt with. “Easy to argue with.”

He shook his head. For a moment, she thought he was going to actually comment, but instead he completely deflected. “Why don’t you want to go home?” Everything back on her yet again. A brick wall built itself back up.

“Why are you avoiding all the Selected?” she quipped back.

“I’m not.”  _ Liar. _ “Why don’t you want to go home, Jen?”

The way he said her name felt different this time around. A little more demanding, but not unkind. “Would you believe me if I said I was hiding from the Mafia?”

“Only if you’d believe me that I’m secretly married to a Swendish princess.”

_ That would explain the international relations issues. _ “That would answer a lot of questions,” she told him as she glanced. “If it were true.”

“Which it is, of course.” He half-rolled his eyes. “Just like you and the Mafia.”

She shrugged. If only it were that easy. “Well, there’s your answer then.”

“I’d like to use one of the remaining answers I’m owed.”

_ Pick a different on epick a different one pick a different one. _ “Fine.”

“Jen, you already know what I’m going to ask.”

_ Pick a different one, you fucking bitch. _ “And if it's not something I'm ready to tell you?” She forced herself to look out of the window at the passing road. “Some skeletons are better left in the closet.” God only knew what would happen if Arin found out. He had every right to kick her out after realizing exactly how disgusting she was.

He was silent for a moment. If she didn’t know better, she almost would’ve thought it was over, but she was never that lucky. “Maybe you aren't, but you're not making me feel like you're in a good place to leave the palace.”

The fucking gall on this man, kicking her out and then telling her she didn’t have the right mindset to leave. She was going to lose it. “Why do you even care? You're supposed to find someone to marry, and you obviously don't think that's me. If you want me to leave, stop playing games and tell me so that I can figure things out.”

“I’m not playing games.” He scoffed a laugh. “Like you’d marry me anyway.”

She rolled her eyes. If his girlfriend of four years wouldn’t, why would any of them? “Who said I wouldn't? Maybe I'm into asshole princes with attitudes.”

“Well, then it's settled. Let's go to Fennley. Maybe if we're lucky it'll work out better for us than it did for my mother.”

_ He can’t be serious. _ Fennley, the number one hotspot of Elvis-esque shotgun weddings. It was almost laughable yet something she could see him doing. “Fine, let’s go then.”

They pull up to the front gates of the observatory, and the moment the car parked, he gave her this look, a mixture of amusement, anger, and questioning. “Perfect. I can’t wait.”

She crossed her arms as she tilted her head. There was no way he was serious, but he had to call his own bluff. “I’m looking forward to it.” She raised her eyebrows.  _ Your move. _

“I need to go get Kevin.”  _ Yeah, that’s what I thought. _ He was half out of the car when he popped his head back in the car. “Are you coming,  _ dear? _ ”

_ Alright, prick. _ She got out of the car with a scoff and ran to his side, entwining her and Arin’s fingers together before he could stop her. She stared up at him with the sweetest smile she could muster. “Anything for you,  _ dear. _ ” He pulled out of her grip instantaneously, which she’d been expecting and pushed away the brief sting of rejection, but he could’ve kept the grimace from his face. “Oh, are you having second thoughts?”  _ Back down. _

“Of course not.” He shot her a look. “I just wouldn't want to break any laws. We can't have you getting arrested again.”

She rolled her eyes as he headed up the steps. “It was one time, and the charges were dropped!” Besides, who was going to arrest the fucking prince of Illéa?

He gave her a shrug when she started up the stairs as well. “It still counts.”

She tried catching up with him, but a combination of his stupidly long legs and her stupidly high heels did a great deal in preventing that. “And I'm not sure how holding your hand constitutes being arrested unless you're going to sick your bodyguard on me.”  _ Hopefully Kevin’s attractive, _ she thought before adding a “ _ Dear _ ” on the end of her sentence for good measure.

“Maybe I will.” He looked down at her with a smirk, as if he thought her pain was funny. “I just haven’t decided yet.” 

When he reached the top of the steps, he opened the door for her again, this time less like a regular asshole and more like a dramatic asshole. She shot him a smile as she walked in, her limp just slightly too apparent for it to pass by unnoticed.  _ Of course. _

“Stop, Jen,” he said as he came from behind her and walked back to the pendulum. “Come here.”

Usually she wasn’t that easy to persuade, but she had other things to worry about besides arguing over a request, so she did as she asked and stood back against the pendulum. To her surprise, he kneeled down and took her foot in hand, as if she wasn’t able to do it herself. A few minutes ago, she might’ve commented on the fact, but there were other ways to make this entertaining. “You're kinda cute on your knees.”

His eyes didn’t stray from her feet like she expected them to. He wasn’t a prude then. That was good to know. “I've been told I look cuter in other positions,” he said as he fiddled with the strap at her ankle, keeping any trace of a finger off her skin.  _ Sad. _

She hummed as she looked down at him with a smirk on her lips. Her dress might’ve been just a little too short for this to have any semblance of propriety, but if they were already this far gone, she wouldn’t mind a little more of his fingers pressed against her. God only knew Ian didn’t get on his knees for anything, so a swap in positions was a nice change for her knees if not anything else. “I’m sure.” She didn’t comment on the momentary pause in Arin’s touch, just looked down over her shoulder at the swinging pendulum and then up at the painted ceiling above it that depicted whatever gods the artist seemed to fancy. It was easy to get lost for a moment, forget where she was and who was touching her, so she brought herself back to the present despite how much she wished she didn’t have to. “So where's this Kevin you speak of?”

The shoe finally came undone then, and he slipped it off her foot even if it could’ve easily just fallen itself. “Probably looking for us.”

She set her foot down on the tile floor and sighed as she curled her toes. He set her other foot on his knee as she looked back down at him. “Has he been on all your 'not smooth' dates with you?”

“Kevin is usually around.” He looked up at her again, and she had to pull her bottom lip into her mouth to resist saying something she would immensely regret. “Why?”

She hummed. “No reason. Just thought he'd be pleased he doesn't have to attend any more.”

She watched as his fingers undid the small buckle on her shoe.  _ Nothing you’ll regret. _ “If we leave the palace and it's his shift he'll be around.”

“So you’re already planning on taking me out again?” she asked, eyebrows raised. “I see.”

“Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do with your  _ wife? _ ” She wasn’t sure if it was the way he peered up at her or an undiscovered wife kink, but she had to force herself to hold steady on the pendulum in a white-knuckle grip. Her mental health already wasn’t great, but the longer she was in this position, the more it seemed to deteriorate.

And, see, Jen couldn’t say she was an easy lay with a one-night-stand count at an extremely firm zero, but she also wouldn’t deny the fact that fucking someone she barely knew in an observatory wasn’t completely out of the question at the moment.

“Of course,” she replied, a smile pasted on her face. “Anything for my future  _ husband. _ ”

She didn’t miss the choking noise that came from him, but she didn’t comment on it either, just watched as he slipped off her other shoe. “And she’s obedient too. A dream come true.”

“‘Obedient’ has never been a word used to describe me before.” And it wasn’t a word she particularly liked either, but the way he said it made her feel like he wasn’t serious.

He held her shoes in his hand as he stood, standing what she assumed was closer than he would’ve voluntarily positioned himself, but his eyes only narrowed when he said, “Good.”

And maybe she wasn’t over Ian, and maybe she didn’t like casual things, but he was close and tall and didn’t seem to want to back away, but at the same time, things were too fucking complicated for her to deal with sex and men again because she would always be sorely disappointed. “Is there something on my face?” she asked as her out, even if she wouldn’t mind him staring longer.

He took a step back when his eyes settled on the space between them and how close they were. When he looked down at the pendulum, she followed his gaze and leaned her hip against the ledge. “Can I ask you something you haven't answered yet? You know,” she said as she glanced at him, “as your future wife and everything.”

He snorted at her comment but still nodded his head. “I'd say no but something tells me you'll ask anyway.”

_ He’d be right. _ At least this time he was more willing to cave. “The Selection. You don't seem to be too happy about it.”  _ Not too happy _ was probably an understatement because from what she’d heard and how he’d acted in the beginning as well as the constant avoidance of the Selected, it didn’t take a genius to tell he seemed all but thrilled. “If you don't like it, why are you doing it in the first place?”

“You seem to think I had a lot of say when it came down to it.” His eyes were on her. Purposely avoiding the question. She could see through non-answers.

“So you didn't want to do it at all.” The monarchy may have been a corrupt system of the elite, but even Queen Anjali had rejected the Selection as tradition. She couldn’t see the Queen and Princess forcing their son into something like this. Then again, she knew little of royalty. “Surely you had some say. I mean, you had only just—” She cut herself off. She’d just gotten back on Arin’s good side. It was probably not the best idea to bring up the notorious ex, even if it would’ve gotten a rise out of him. “It's not exactly the ideal way to find a mate, is it? I almost pity you.”

“I don’t need a  _ mate, _ ” Arin said after nearly choking when she’d said the word. “And I certainly do not need your pity.”

_ Okay, asshole. _ “Good thing you don't have it then. Give me something to actually feel bad about, and then we'll talk.”

His mouth tilted into a half-smirk. “Is that a challenge?”

She gave a shrug, a smirk lining her lips. “If you want it to be.”

“And what exactly are the rules?”

“For your pity party? Only one.” She held up a finger. “Don't waste my time. Make it good.”

Her shoes swung around in his hands when he turned to face her more, still leaning against the pendulum. “Well, since you seem to be the expert how do I ‘make it good’ and not just for you.”  _ Not just for me. I’ll make it good for both of us. _

“I want to hear something that fucking sucks. Not ‘Man, I have no friends because I'm a prince.’ Something like ‘My mother says I ruined her life and says I'm a disappointment to the family.’”

He scoffed a laugh. “I see you’ve been talking to my mother.” He shook his head. “I swear the woman has no filter.”

“I haven't actually, but I'm glad to see I was on the nose.” She’d been avoiding the other royals like the plague. She was lucky enough for Princess Ayesha and the queen to be out of the palace, but it had taken some staunch actions to avoid Princess Safiya and Princess Mélanie, though she wasn’t sure how long she would be able to do that with the pool of girls becoming smaller. Then again, considering how this was going, she wasn’t sure how long she would actually be staying there. At his silence, she tapped her foot against his leg. “So, got anything?”

He looked down at her foot in surprise before meeting her eyes again. He really didn’t seem to like being touched. Pity. “I’ve got nothing.” His eyes darting away from hers were what made it obviously a lie. He really wasn’t slick. 

“Come on,” she pressed, “we all have some sob story in life.” 

“Well, I still have my one question and you're out of them.”

“Allotted nothing during our engagement. Sad.” She raised her eyebrows as she looked at him expectantly. “What's your question then?”

“I think you already know.” Before she could tell him to fuck off, another figure appeared in the room with them. Disheveled as he was, Jen could only assume this was the infamous Kevin she’d been hearing about, and she wasn’t disappointed by his attractiveness. Now she knew if murdering Arin was in the cards, at least being taken down would be worth it.

“Where have you two been?” he asked, his face only describable as unequivocally annoyed. He crossed his arms, and she couldn’t help but notice the biceps bulging from his suit.  _ Very nice. _ A little out of her age range, though. God knew she didn’t want to go down that road again.

“Sorry, Kevin.” She pressed her lips into a line to keep the laughter threatening to bubble up at bay. “Sorry, Kevin. We were just planning out our engagement.” She glanced at Arin, her eyebrows raised in challenge to refute her.

Kevin’s frown didn’t lessen, but he did seem more confused. “Engagement?”

“Are  _ you _ canceling?” she asked Arin.  _ Back down. _

_ You wish. _ She could see the phrase in his eyes when he looked back at her, and it was simply unacceptable. He had to understand that he had a lot more to lose in this than she did. “I don’t cancel weddings,” he said, though she wasn’t sure if it was meant for her or Kevin.

“Guess Felicity didn’t hold the same sentiment.” Maybe it was a low blow. No, it was definitely a low blow, but she needed him to cave. Maybe an unhealthy amount, but she had few things to enjoy anymore. Still, Arin gave her this stare that almost made her regret it.

“Give me the keys,” Kevin said, interrupting their staring match. When she tore her eyes away to look at him, Arin took a step back and gave a shake of his head. Jen had no idea how this bodyguard thing worked, but Arin and Kevin’s own staring match was obviously saying much more than she could read herself. “Give me the keys, Arin.” He motioned with his hands, but Arin only stepped closer to her. Comforting in a way, even if there was no threat present aside from each of their honor.

The three of them continued their staring match for an excruciating amount of time, going back and forth between Kevin’s demands, Arin’s indecisiveness, and Jen’s glares, but she finally ended it by giving Arin a swift kick to the leg, hard enough for it to hurt but hopefully not enough to get Kevin concerned. 

Still, it was Kevin who broke the silence. “Lady Jen, I think it's time for us to return to the palace.”

A part of her was tempted to do as Kevin asked, his voice demanding enough that anyone with a sense of self-preservation would, but she looked to Arin, eyebrows raised. “Are we going back to the palace,  _ dear? _ ”

His gaze narrowed when he replied. “No, we aren’t,  _ darling. _ ”

She ignored the voice in the back of her head when he said that and gave Kevin the sweetest smile she could muster. “Sorry, guess not.”

Kevin looked to Arin again, but he couldn’t reply before a buzz interrupted the silence. Arin pulled out his phone and looked at it for a moment like he was considering ignoring it, but then he caved just a few moments later and walked away with the phone pressed against his ear. He left Jen standing with Kevin, who didn’t initiate conversation, so she kept silent herself. She figured he had enough grief already dealing with the human disaster that was Arin Schreave.

She supposed the date could’ve been going worse. They could’ve arrived at the palace and have her packing her bags within minutes to leave. Being engaged to Arin Schreave may have been worse in its own way, but at least she could stay far away from Waverly. Far away from Ian.

Arin returned after a few minutes, sending Kevin another look that she couldn’t read before stopping in front of her. His demeanor shifted, his face more serious than it usually was, which was already saying something since him smiling never seemed to happen out of joy. She didn’t get to ask about it before Kevin spoke up again. “Let’s go.”

She looked at Arin expectantly. “Your call.  _ Darling. _ ”

When his eyes settled on her, any playful trace that had been there while participating in their little game vanished before he shook his head. “I can’t do this right now.” He started toward the door without another word, and she was left rolling her eyes before going after him.

“You still have my shoes, asshole.”

He stopped suddenly in front of the doors and held them out with no particular finesse. “Here, take them.”

She did, scowling before letting them dangle from her fingers at her side, no intention of actually putting them on. She just needed to get the last word Arin didn’t wait for her to head out the doors with him, jogging down the stairs of the entrance and getting into the driver’s side of the car before she could even step out of the entrance. 

“Miss,” Kevin said as he opened the door for her.

She rolled her eyes at Arin, though she knew he couldn’t see her, and shot Kevin a smile. “Thank you, Kevin. At least  _ someone  _ is a gentleman around here.” Jen couldn’t say she was even annoyed that he didn’t hold the door open for her because there were other much more pressing things to worry about in life, but being completely ignored was not high on her list of acceptable date behaviors. Then again, this really wasn’t one, was it?

She joined him in the car with a slam of her door while Kevin slipped into the backseat behind her. Her annoyance began to ease off then, replaced with something a little more mellow at the change of environment. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine.”

She scoffed. It was obvious to anyone in any close proximity that things were most definitely not fine. She would’ve thought the Prince of Illéa had better PR training than that. “Anyone ever told you you’re a terrible liar?” If not, she was happy to start.

He glanced over at her as he shifted the Audi into gear and began to drive. A sick part of her wished she could drive it too. “Has anyone ever told you that you ask a lot of questions?” It was half-snapped, but she didn’t retreat from the harshness. She was used to it.

She rested her head against the seat as her eyes shifted to stare forward. “‘Question with boldness even the existence of God.'” She glanced at him. “'Because if there be one, he must more approve of the homage of reason, than that of blindfolded fear.'” She paused as she looked back ahead through the windshield, a small smile on her lips. “A few people have.”

_ “Don’t worry about it, Jennie.” _

His laughter is almost music to her ears, something finally right in whatever the hell happened on this disaster of a date. “‘The most valuable of all talents is never using two words when one will do.’”

Thomas Jefferson. Pretentious, problematic, but he did deliver the best quotes whenever he wasn’t being a disgusting prick. “You should’ve gone to Yale,” she told Arin, her eyes fixed on the road. Two political science majors. Maybe meeting under different circumstances. Maybe if she hadn’t rejected AU’s offer and had gone there instead of doing what Ian had pushed her toward.

Again, something to suspect. Something more to think about.

He shrugged at her suggestion. “Well, I haven't heard too many favorable things about Waverly from someone I know.”

“That's my problem, not Waverly's. It's better than  _ Angeles University. _ ” She said the school with contempt in her voice, the memory still too fresh in her mind, Wylan’s hoodie in her closet the only fond memory she had associated with the school.

“You’re not a very opinionated person, are you?”

She glanced at him for a moment to tell if he was serious before rolling her eyes back to look through the windshield. “Not at all.”

The rest of the drive back was uneventful, Jen spending most of the short trip with her eyes closed instead of getting into even more inevitable arguments since she and Arin seemed to be very good at doing that. She stirred when she felt them slow during the drive up to the palace, the car rolling to a stop right in front of the entrance. 

She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned forward to grab her shoes while stretching her neck out from the awkward position she’d laid in. It wasn’t the worst date she’d been on if she was honest. That honor belonged to a high school boy whose name she only remembered because he’d started talking about how anyone below Threes were diseases to society. Needless to say, she’d run far and fast even at 16. 

If she had to rate the date on her own personal scale, it ranked a loose five, but she hadn’t expected much on an activity neither of them really wanted to do at all. Granted, she’d also gotten eliminated and engaged in the same night, but at least the event was mildly entertaining.

She glanced over at him to find his eyes on her, studying… something as he frowned. She let him have his moment until it went on just a tad too long. “Something wrong?”

His eyes darted away as if he hadn’t realized he’d been staring. It had been a while since someone looked at her like that. “Not at all,” he said and then exited the car, leaving her alone again.  _ Figures. _

She was surprised to find Kevin opening her door for her, but she still smiled and mumbled out her thanks before trying to catch up with the asshole prince who apparently let his bodyguard do the things he was supposed to. She didn’t need the door opened for her, but if it was, she would prefer it be by someone who wasn’t paid for it.

They both stopped in front of the staircase of the main entrance of the palace, and at his silence, Jen was the first to speak. “Guess it’s the end of the line.”

“I guess so.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and took a few steps up the stairs before looking down to her. Already making himself taller. “This has been… something.”

_ Something to remember, _ she almost hoped. “It really has been… something.” She rocked back on her heels and looked up at him again. “I’ll go pack my bags then.” Maybe not the best thing to bring up when those antics had seemed to be forgotten, but she needed to know whether he still wanted her to leave.

He gave her a nod. “Yeah, you should.” She tried to ignore the way he heart dropped when he looked down at his watch, her brain already planning what the hell she was going to do. “If you’re quick enough you’ll be able to move into the Princess Suite tonight, before your maids go to bed.”

_ Princess Suite. _ Some part of her liked the idea, even if it wasn’t at all what she’d meant. “You wish.” She stepped out from in front of him and began ascending the steps. Before she got too far, though, she looked over her shoulder. “I look forward to our nuptials.”

“Yes, well... I think we’re rushing things.”  _ Backing down. _ “Obviously we need to pick out a ring from the vault. If we do it first thing in the morning we can be in Fennley by 1:00.”

She hummed her agreement. “Only if you get me out of bed in time.”

When they reached the door, he actually opened it for her this time, and she almost laughed at the gesture. A little late, but she supposed it still counted. “Expect me at 7:00 sharp then. I’ll drag you from the bed if I have to.”

_ Please do. _ “I look forward to it.”

“Then you better get some rest. We’ve got a busy day tomorrow.” He began distancing himself then, but she couldn’t say she minded too much. She’d been exhausted before the date, and she was exhausted after too. It was early still, but maybe she could actually sleep tonight.

“And a busier night,” she couldn’t help but add as she looked back at him. “Sleep well,  _ darling. _ ”

The fall of his composure was fast, but his recovery was quicker. “Good night,  _ dear. _ ”

She didn’t sleep much again that night, but she figured at the very least the person on her mind wasn’t only Ian.


End file.
